Patch Notes
Current =October 16th 2013, Version 0.93.1= We're very excited by Infinity Wars' recent growth! We want to thank all the fans for their support! For the next few patches, we're going to be focusing on polishing and bug fixing the current game before adding additional features. Once we're happy with the game's stability and polish, we'll be working on new features such as the much-anticipated draft mode. *Fixed a major memory leak that occurred after buying an item, redeeming an item, or returning to the main menu. *The musical anthems for every faction have been completed! Most of the music in the game has been remastered, and the song that was previously the Verore theme has been moved to being the Exiles theme, where we felt it was more appropriate. *When multiple characters attack a fortress directly, the game will collate the attackers into one. *After buying an item, or redeeming an item, the game will give more feedback that the purchase has gone through. *Addressed an issue where some players would be stuck on a faded out screen after buying or redeeming an item. *Agent Coyle, Mechborn's text now properly states that his first ability can only be used once per turn. *Xi, Who Honors the Dead is no longer able to target the opponent's characters in the graveyard. *Undisturbed Necropolis should no longer trigger multiple times (once for each player in the game), causing desyncs. *Updated Word of Command's text to indicate it can only target characters on the battlefield. *'Z' now acts as a shortcut to undo. *'X' now acts as a shortcut for the trading post. *Mortar Cannon now states the correct amount damage dealt in the combat log. *Fixed a bug that caused Unstoppable's keyword text to not appear in mouseover tooltips. *Updated Wealthy Noble and Bring Life By Passing's text to clarify that the resource bonus is only 1 turn. *Fixed various issues with 'wiggly text' in the main menu interface. *Added new artwork for Verore Death Worshipper. *Daode, Sage of Strength and Daode's Protection now only give a +0/+3 bonus. With less answers to support zone, the constant ability to increase the health of your entire army was proving to be too strong. We decided to take this effect's power level down just a bit. *Aleta, the Immortal Tinkerer's ability now costs 1 resource, but increases by +3/+3. Previously, Aleta's ability felt like something you had to remember to use every turn, without any real decision behind the action. Using the ability was never a strategic choice to be made, but made the player feel bad if they forgot, and that is poor design. Now that she is seeing more play, this has become at the forefront more. We're putting a resource cost on her ability, but making it increase for more to compensate somewhat. ---- =October 9th 2013, Version 0.93.0b= Due to the recent incredible surge in the number of players on Infinity Wars, we are having various server load issues. Thank you for your patience as we sort these out, and thank you for your interest in Infinity Wars! We're releasing a patch with a few fixes to various issues with the 0.93 patch. *Due to popular demand, Pauper Format now allows uncommon cards. We felt this was a needed change due to the low number of commons in the game, and the relative ease of acquiring uncommons in Infinity Wars. This was actually included in the 0.93 patch was was overlooked in the patch notes. *Rewrote Wall of the Dead's code. *Fixed a bug that made Wall of the Dead stop both players from taking damage. *Fixed a bug with Lanstead that would allow players to use its ability even if that player didn't have enough resources. *Fill the Graves properly only puts the top 5 cards now. *Fixed an issue with Ranked games giving double or no rating. *Updated various card text that wasn't reflecting their current implementation. *Inter-Dimensional Phase Bot's replacements will now properly be 10/10 *Updated Tech Knight's wording to be very clear for newer players. *Harbinger of Light, Fight! and Demon of Fear can now all attempt to target characters in the command zone, in anticipation that they will move out in the Resolution Phase. *Fixed a bug that caused Hunted Dragon to not give the opponent their card. *Added the changes to Agent Coyle, Immovable in the balance notes, as it was overlooked. *Updated Extended Operations text to properly show the target gains +4/+4. *Players invited to the game as an Apprentice should now give the Inviter IP when LP is bought. ---- =October 8th 2013, Version 0.93.0= We're excited to announce that Infinity Wars is now in Invite Beta! Everybody in the game can now invite their friends into Infinity Wars! Going into this Invite Beta, we've made quite a few changes to the game: Card Balancing Our changes to card balance and the reasoning behind each change is so in-depth that we've decided to give it its own page, which you can find at http://infinitywarsgame.com/press/balance_notes. Soulbound Cards After much discussion, we have decided that we will be 'soulbinding' some of the cards that we give to players, making them untradable. For a long time, we wanted to preserve the ideal of every card in a trading card game to be tradable, however as we looked at it, we decided it was hurting our players' experience. With this change, we can be much more generous with the cards we give to players, without damaging our economy. Here's how soulbinding cards work: any card that you receive from a reward, such as a quest or campaign reward, will be soulbound to your account. Any cards that you get through spending currency will not be soulbound, and can be traded freely (whether that currency came from spending real money or playing the game, aka LP or IP). If a card is soulbound, there will be a small lock icon in the bottom left of the card signifying this. With soulbound cards now here, we are able to give much more generous rewards. For instance, every level up, players will now receive a soulbound super booster pack! Players already in the game will get boosters retroactively (Note that it may take a few days before all these rewards are handed out). Also, rewards for doing campaigns, or just playing the game, will give much more cards so that players will have a nice sized collection. IP and XP Changes We've decided to clean up and simplify how players get Infinity Points. The system is simple now: as you play games, you get IP, no more 'soft-cap' rules. The IP gained is based on the length of the game, but in contrast to our previous implementation, we've increased the IP per minute that players get, but a game can only give a max number of points, which is reached in the length of an average game, so that purposely dragging out your turn is rather pointless. Essentially, most games will give out the same amount of IP, unless your games are unusually short. AI games give less IP, and none for a loss. Experience points are now calculated the same way as Infinity Points, to prevent abuse now that there are tangible rewards for levelling up. Campaigns or scenarios will give a one-time amount of XP, completing it a second time will give no XP. In the future, we have plans for bot-prevention systems, but that will come later, bots aren't much of a problem yet. (If you do find botting players, please report them to support@lightmare.com.au however) Faction Levelling We've added a new way for players to get cards in Infinity Wars, with a system we're calling Faction Levelling. Now as you play games with your decks, you will accumulate experience with the factions that are in your deck, earning you cards and other rewards for that faction over time. If you like a faction, we want you to be able to get more cards from that faction! Playing that faction's campaign will also give you faction experience, and the campaign will now get you enough cards to form a full deck within just a few games. All cards given will be soulbound. Invite System You can now invite your friends to Infinity Wars! Click the Recruit a Friend button on the Home Screen for all the details. Inviting friends to Infinity Wars will earn you impressive rewards if they play, each Lightmare Point that they purchase will get you 2 Infinity Points, for free! (Note: we are aware of an issue where players are not getting the bonus IP if they were invited as an apprentice. We should have this resolved shortly.) The Master and Apprentice system is once again back. When a master and apprentice play against each other, they will each receive equal IP and XP, so as not to encourage the presumably more experienced master to absolutely destroy the apprentice in order to get more rewards, but rather to encourage a learning environment. New Cards Now that Rise has been out for a while, weekly quests will start giving cards from the next set: Infestation. We're sure you'll enjoy these new cards! Daily Wins Reworked We've decided to make some changes to Daily Wins so that it's more in line with what we want the system to encourage. There will now be a Daily Login reward. You get this reward for simply logging into Infinity Wars every day. After you play your first 3 games of Infinity Wars each day (regardless of if they were against players or AI), you'll receive another reward! All daily rewards are soulbound. New Card Art We've gone through a lot of the art in the game, especially older cards and staple cards, that we felt had weak art. Over time, our artists have gotten much better, and there's some art that we felt doesn't hold up to our standards any longer. If you liked the old art, don't worry! We have plans to allow players to get older art in the future, and we intend to make it free for anybody that currently has the old versions, but for now, enjoy some of the new amazing art in Infinity Wars. New Deckbuilder We've updated the deckbuilder so that it's much more visual, and natural to use. It also has many requested features that the community has asked for in a deckbuilder. While there are still a few more touches that we plan on doing on it, we expect that everybody will find making decks a much better experience than before. Exciting Times! As you can see, there are a lot of changes in the game, and we're very excited to now move the game into Invite Beta. Invite your friends to the game! We're finally opening the doors on Infinity Wars, expect to see a lot of players online in the coming months! -Ian Underwood ---- =September 26th 2013, Version 0.92.7= Change Log: *The Login screen has been updated. *Tome of the Dead will no longer transfer control of characters it doesn't actually end up killing (such as Ao Shun) *Protector of Dawn will properly only give characters untouchable on both clients. *If Lanstead, or its target, is destroyed before it's ability goes off, it should no longer spawn characters (needs further testing). *Aleta the Traveller can now make Tech Knights and Demonic Disciples. *Shrine to the Heavens should now work again. *Tome of the Dead will no longer activate unless it is in play. *Fixed a bug that would allow foil, platinum and gold bordered Shield Generators to still allow the player to play cards. *When a card's values get reset, it will now clear all buffs and debuffs. At the moment, this mostly affects Ju-Lin, who Rewrites History. *If Resolute Knight is played from the command zone, his lives should no longer reset. *Mulligans are now only allowed if its your first action of the game (no playing a 1 drop then mulliganing the rest of the hand) *Characters that die to non-damage effects when they have a second attack (from unstoppable or other effects) should no longer attack from the graveyard. *Fixed a bug that caused card text to appear in the center of the screen when selecting a card in trade. ---- =September 18th 2013, Version 0.92.6= Avatars for backers on Kickstarter and Indie-Go-Go have been distributed! If you pledged in either campaign and have not received your avatars, please contact support@lightmare.com.au. King and Emperor backers, which have had card art made in their likeness, can get that card art used as an avatar exclusive to their account. If you are a King or Emperor level backer that has had art commissioned, please contact support@lightmare.com.au with the details of your username so that we can give you the appropriate avatar. If you are a King or Emperor level backer and have not yet created a card with us, please contact us so that we can arrange to do so! Enjoy! Change Log: *Mousing over various parts of a card will now display an explanation of that aspect of the card. *Clicking the Friends will no longer show a blank 'All' list, held over from previous functionality. *Fixed a bug in the store where the Cancel button would be blank if the player had no LP. *Fixed a bug that would darken the screen when opening a pack of cards and wouldn't allow any more actions. *Fixed a bug in the deck select dropdown if names were too long. *Fixed a bug where beating an AI opponent wouldn't give IP. *The match result screen should no longer hang if it loses connection to the server. *The Concede button has been replaced with Restart in single player missions. *IP should now correctly update again when returning to the main menu. *Fixed a bug that would allow players to click on buttons that weren't visible in the login screen. *The deckbuilder no longer shows an ineffective 'Add Commander' button if you have full commanders already. *Fixed a bug where the store wouldn't show which prestige items had been purchased. ---- =September 6th 2013, Version 0.92.0b= A minor patch to fix some issues that were in the 0.92 patch. We are still looking Mac builds, which have an error with execute permissions being wiped after being downloaded through the launcher. *Fixed some issues with the Instant Play button. *Increased in-game foil effects as they weren't showing while in-game. *Fixed an issue which caused trade requests to sometimes be executed twice. *Fixed a bug with matchmaking where where players with higher ratings would not be able to find games. ---- =September 4th 2013, Version 0.92.0= We are excited to announce two new features in Infinity Wars that we have had our eye on for quite some time: matchmaking and ranked play! Matchmaking Previously in Infinity Wars, when a player queued up in Instant Play, they simply got matched against the first other player that queued up too. However, those two players could have wildly different levels of experience, skills and collections. From now on, however, each time you play a matchmaking game, Infinity Wars will adjust a behind-the-scenes matchmaking value. This value is based on the popular ELO system, and Infinity Wars will also attempt to match new players together as well. For the purposes of this instant-play matchmaking, it's all just math on the server's side to try to match players against people of equal skill levels. At the launch of this system, every player is considered to have an equal rating, and also considered to be a new player by the system, so players will still get matched against opponents of an inappropriate skill level for a while. In time as people play Infinity Wars, the system will start matching players against more appropriate opponents. Ranked Play! Matchmaking is nice and healthy for the game and all, but Ranked play is what we're really excited about. At last, with Ranked play, we are able to start Infinity Wars on the path towards hardcore, competitive play. What is Ranked, and how does it work? I'll explain in full below. In the Play menu, you can now choose Ranked. Ranked is locked until you are level 7. When you choose Ranked, you can either Search or Host a Ranked game (Search is recommended, you'll find a game faster). Currently, you can choose options other than the standard game modes, but we will most likely be forcing Ranked games to be a standardized game mode/speed/deck format in the future. Each player starts with a rating of 0, or 'Unranked'. When you win a Ranked game, your rating will increase, and when you lose a game, it will go down. The actual mathematics behind your rating are a bit complex, but here's the general idea: Each player has a matchmaking rating that is used to match players against each other. At the start, this will be the same for everybody. Your actual rating starts at 0, but constantly moves towards your matchmaking rating as you win games, until your matchmaking rating and actual rating will sync up. This period of 'warm up' until your actual rating is so that each player, even the ones much worse than you, can feel some progression as they play ranked. Rating is based on the ELO system. For those unfamiliar with ELO, the system rates players based on their performance. Winning a game against a high rated player will raise your rating (and lower theirs by an equal amount, it's a zero-sum equation), while if you lose a game your rating will go down. It's a harsh, competitive system, but if you're ready for the harsh, competitive world of ranked play then dive on in! The average player's rating will stabilize around the 1400 mark, which is about the average (of the people active in Ranked play, anyway), higher than that and you know you're very good at Infinity Wars. In the future we plan to have a leaderboard within the in-game UI itself, but there is a leaderboard on our website at http://infinitywarsgame.com/leaderboards. As this game is very much still in beta, we are aware that there are bugs and possibly exploits that exist in the game. We thank players who report these bugs to us, and are always working towards fixing them. With this reality in mind, we'll want to make sure that any shenanigans that happen in beta that affect ratings don't carry over into actual release, and encourage players that do find exploits to report them to us so that we can fix them, abusing exploits in Ranked will not be tolerated. With that in mind, after beta we will be most likely be looking at hosting different ranked 'seasons', tied to the release of each set. If this is the case (and as a company, we are still debating exactly the details of it, so we can't commit to anything being set in stone yet), at the end of each season we would be resetting the rankings and ladder and giving out rewards based on placement. If this is the case, the end of the beta would mark the end of the first season, and a rating reset as well. Have fun honing your skills in Infinity Wars, and we wish everybody the best of luck in Ranked, if you choose to test your might there! - Ian Underwood Change Log: *Fixed an error that caused no store images to display correctly. *Fixed many memory leak issues related to animated cards. *Changed Preemtive effects to go off after movement between zones, which should fix some desync issues, particularly those from Controlled Temporal Anomaly. *Shrine to the Heavens will now check each target that it's still legal before exhausting it and increasing. *Grave Rob will now check to make sure the target is still legal (ie it hasn't been raised from the dead) before resolving and removing it from the game. *Demon of Gluttony will no longer attack on just one client, causing a desync, if the character it was eating is killed before it can sacrifice it. *Leaving the game while in Targeting Mode should no longer cause the mouse cursor to disappear. *Fixed a bug that allowed Heaven's Bell to target enemy characters. *Fixed a bug that allowed Lanstead to target enemy characters. *Updated Splatter's text to reflect that it cannot hit the command zone. *The 'shuffle away' option of trading post trading post has been slightly modified. Rather than shuffling in the selected card then drawing from the deck, it will now draw a card and then shuffle. This is how the trading post worked previously. Additionally, if you have no cards left in your deck, you cannot shuffle away, or draw a card. *The Enter key on the keyboard numpad now ends the turn as well. *Veroria, the Lone Keep's text now properly states you lose 4 morale each turn. *Ancient Egg now gives characters of the appropriate size after the number doubling change. *Demon of Fear should now properly refund the resources spend on its ability when undone. *Mega Unit 02's immolate now properly deals 5 damage. *Implemented a possible fix for Dehumanize causing strange desync issues. Balance Changes: *Max health and power of a character are now capped at 999, rather than 99. *Agent Coyle, Immovable now gains +0/+3 for every character, up from +0/+2. *Agent Coyle, Primal Hunter's Hunt ability now costs 5, down from 6. *Sinister Corruption now only causes the enemy player to lose 4 morale a turn. *Lethargy Stone now only causes the enemy player to lose 4 morale a turn. *Mega Unit 02's ability's initial damage is now 5, down from 6. Also fixed an issue where the text said 3 damage, rather than 6. *We've decided that the game would be healthier if players had access to a factionless way to deal with flying characters. We've decided to make Defense Golem be able to block flying, which is a nice buff for this classic card. ---- =August 28th 2013, Version 0.91.2= Note: we are continuing to look at the issue affecting Mac users when trying to launch the game. Closing Invitation Loophole Ever since the implementation of the Master & Apprentice system, there has been a loophole which allows new players to be invited to the Infinity Wars closed beta. While we have known about this loophole, we allowed it to exist until now. However, as we create a new system for inviting players to the game, with substantial rewards for the inviter, we have decided to close this off. A major catalyst for this decision is our recent focus on the beginner player experience, which we are currently overhauling. Rest assured that soon you will be able to directly invite your friends to Infinity Wars, and for doing so, you will rewarded! Change Log: *Fixed a bug that caused Verore Magic Siphoner to trigger each time a token was created from an ability card. *Fixed a bug that caused friends not to appear sometimes if both players mutually had each other friended. *Fixed a spelling error when the game tells you your version is out of date. *Updated Ao Shun's text to clarify that he does die to sacrifice effects. *The Search function will now properly check only for games that are hosting the same deck format as yourself. *Fixed some issues with the new campaign screen. This screen is still work-in-progress, however. *Puffy will no longer give IP. ---- =August 23rd 2013, Version 0.91.1= Update: we've released a new version where clicking on a player's message in chat will bring up their profile, so that it's easier to trade and play against people without the All list In today's patch, we've focused on fixing a few combos that shouldn't be possible, especially those that involve a character dying in the command zone. They should return back to the command zone if they come back to life, rather than the support zone, which is abusable. We've also included fixes for chat so that it should be more stable. One of the things we found in our attempts to make chat more stable was that a lot of disconnects were happening because of the sheer amount of information the server would send to every player online, telling them of every other player online. While this was nice when the game had a much smaller player-base, as Infinity Wars has gotten larger we've realized we need to remove this functionality. For now, the game will not list every player online, and instead only list your friends. Players can still add friends with the Add button, and in the future we will be adding functionality to search for players. We have begun work on a new, far improved campaign screen. This is still very much work in progress, with many of the hallmarks of a work-in-progress screen, but it's a marked improvement over the old campaign, which was a simple list! And now, a patch log: *If Nysrugh eats a commander, when he spews that character back out, it will go to the command zone. *If Infected Monk dies in the command zone, it will return to the command zone, rather than the support zone. *Secluded Constructor will no longer improperly exhaust after being used on the mac client. *If Ju-Lin will now properly die to sacrifice effects. Updated Ju-Lin's text to clarify this. *Ju-Lin will no longer move back to the Command Zone if killed the turn he is deployed. *Leaving a game in progress will now properly give a victory to the opponent, and the leaver will get no reward. *Fixed a bug where if a player was AFK for 3 turns in a row, both players would get kicked, rather than just the AFK player. *Shield Generator will no longer improperly give non-characters invincibility. *Fixed a bug where Tygris was only costing 1 additional resource to use his ability, rather than 2. Clarified the wording of the popups when using his ability. *We found that showing your own Trading Post actions to you was time consuming and potentially confusing. Also, sometimes players would skip through every trading post action, since many of them were their own, and skip over what their opponent was doing. Thus, the game will no longer show your own Trading Post actions or end-of-turn discard actions to you. *Fixed the starting health in some of the quests. *Puffy has finally gotten his due, and now has his own exclusive avatar. Kaptain Kool is jealous. *Fixed a bug with the login system that would state the reason for an unsuccessful login was always â€œIncorrect username or passwordâ€, regardless of the actual reason. *Turned up the visibility of the foil effect while not in-game. *Fixed a bug that caused Heaven's Bell and Grotesque Brute to not be able to activate their effects. *Added a logout button. ---- =August 16th 2013, Version 0.91.0= With this patch, Infinity Wars' first expansion is now released! Players who pre-ordered Rise can open their packs as soon as it ticks over to August 17th 12:01 AM, GMT. With the release of Rise we've taken a good long look at Infinity Wars, and we're bringing in a large number of changes with its release. I'd like to talk about these changes, and why we are doing them. New Card Frames At Lightmare, we believe in a development cycle of constant iteration. What this means is that we are constantly looking at our game and asking ourselves what we could do better. We are currently looking at the visual quality of a lot of the aspects in our game, and the first one we reviewed was our card frames. We felt like the previous card frames covered a lot of the card art, and could generally be much graphically appealing. Additionally, there was a lot of information we needed to convey on the cards, especially with the release of Rise, that the old card frames were not designed to give room to convey. We think the new card frames look fantastic, and while a part of us will always remember the old frames fondly, we're glad that every card in Infinity Wars is able to look so much better now. In the future, we're also looking at iterating the graphical design of the user interface (both in-game and menus), the default battlefield, and anything else we feel we can simply do better. As a matter of fact, as we move towards our next UI iteration, you can already see some of the new design already implemented now. All Numbers Doubled Arguably the most controversial decision, we have decided to double all the numbers in Infinity Wars. Players will now start off with an even 100 health and morale at the start of the game, and the power and health of each card has been doubled as well. Thus, the change mostly does not affect gameplay (with the exception of morale, but this is taken care of below). The reason we have decided to do this is because we found that we were being quite restricted in our ability to balance card numbers. As a bit of an aside into game design theory, Infinity Wars, as opposed to other TCG's, scales linearly because of our resource system. The resource to power curve in Infinity Wars (using the pre 0.91 numbers), looks something like this: *1 cost: 2/2 *2 cost: 3/3 *3 cost: 4/4 Within that, there's not a whole lot of room. We found we were in situations where a card that was a 3/3 for 2 would be very weak, but the next level, 4/4 for 2, was very strong and above curve. We decided that this early stage of the game's development, while it was still in Beta, was our last chance to change the system, in the interests of the long term health of the game. We understand that this change is quite a shock, and it may take some time for long-time players to adjust to the new numbers. However, we're confident that after a while of playing with the new numbers, players will become used to it, and years from now we will look back at this change and know that Infinity Wars is healthier for it. Balance Changes to Existing Cards With the new base values for health and morale, we have decided to change some of the existing IW2013 cards for balance reasons. Most of these are balance changes are changes that are now possible because of the new number scaling in the game. *Agent Coyle, Firestarter has been a very strong card, and we wanted to reign it in a little bit. It is now a 7/7 for 7, rather than the expected 8/8 with the doubling. However, we did want to see the dragon transformation ability used a bit more often, and didn't want to nerf the card too hard, so we reduced the cost for transforming him by 1. *Calamity has been the very definition of a format warping card. We have two main concerns with Calamity: there is very few 'tells' that an opponent is going to play one, particularly as it is factionless, and many decks that weren't designed to be the kind of deck that would want a card like Calamity were including at least one copy, 'just in case'. We have decided to raise the cost of Calamity to 11, up from 10. While a player will still be able to play a Calamity on turn 10 as before, they will need to spend their turn 9 resources to increase their base, clueing in an attentive player. Additionally, aggressive decks such as Flame Dawn decks will have to reconsider Calamity's inclusion, as they may not ever want to spend an entire turn increasing their resources just on the chance they need to Calamity in the future. *Pack Leader's ability was always just a little bit too strong, (although the faction itself was held back by morale issues). We have decided to lower Pack Leader's ability to give +3/+3, rather than the expected +4/+4 from the number doubling. *Secluded Constructor's ability has always been very strong. So strong, in fact, that it held the rest of the faction back in power level. We've decided to make Secluded Constructor's ability continue to only give +1/+1, rather than the expected +2/+2 that it would otherwise. *All immolation effects (such as from Kali and Dragon of Summer Flame) now deal 5 damage per turn, rather than the expected 6. This was mostly done to keep immolation 'feeling correct' in the future, with a small nerf to the otherwise very strong Kali. *Endless Horde and Radariah have had their text cleaned up with the new changes: Radariah now gains +1/+1 on each hit, and Endless Horde now gains +1/+1 for each other of its kind in the grave. *Considering Rita's Thrall's art, it doesn't make much sense for him to be a 4/4 (8/8 in the new system). We've decided to lower him to a 2/2 for 1 with the same effect, which may give him new use in some decks, currently the card is very underplayed. *Additionally, many cards that were part of the Rise set, which players have gotten through daily quests, have had their numbers and/or purity values adjusted. Deck Size Limit Previously, the limit for a deck's size was essentially unlimited, set at 400 cards. We have decided to lower this limit, particularly for future proofing for mobile releases. We originally announced this limit to be set at 60 cards, however after discussions with the community, we have decided to raise the maximum deck size limit to 100, so that we aren't limiting decks too harshly. New Morale Rules Morale is an interesting aspect of Infinity War's gameplay, and one of the reasons that its so unique. However, developing it has not been without its challenges. While looking at morale as a mechanic, we decided that we needed a better way to balance morale than the current system. Many mid-range focused factions, such as the Warpath and the Sleepers of Avarrach, are very poorly positioned in the metagame because they die so easily to morale. While reconsidering the mechanics of morale, we realized that tying morale damage to the cost of the card was hindering us more than helping us. With that in mind, from now on in Infinity Wars, all characters will have an additional 'morale cost' of the card, you can find this cost directly underneath the resource cost of the card. With this change, we are now better able to balance cards with regard to morale. Big characters, for instance, no longer have such a massive morale cost, and the morale cost of many mid-range cards, such as Warpath and the Sleepers of Avarrach, is less punishing than before. 'Sad zombie deaths' should happen much less now, and thus make these factions much more viable. Morale costs are now tied to the field value of the card, which makes more sense. How valuable is this card to the player? Additionally, we can use morale costs as an additional place for flavour: zombies all have low morale costs, Aleta the Immoral Sorceress has a higher morale cost than the other incarnations of her, because she is the leader of the faction, etc. Gold Borders and Foils! Starting in Rise packs and from now on, players will have a chance to open gold bordered cards, and holographic foil cards in packs! Each pack has a chance to contain either a gold card, a foil card, or in very rare cases a gold foil card. The odds to get a gold or foil card are about 1 in 12. The odds of getting a gold foil are 1 in 144 (it has to roll to get both a gold and a foil). Additionally, players opening Rise pre-order packs will find all their cards are platinum bordered, and have a chance to get a platinum foil card. We made the decision not to include gold bordered cards in the preorder packs, as in time a platinum card would be rarer more than a gold bordered card. Rise doesn't just bring new cards, but the largest batch of changes since Alpha! Some are exciting, some are scary, but we are confident that Infinity Wars is going to be a better game than ever before. Thanks for reading the longest patch notes I've ever written to date, hopefully your game has finished downloading all your files and you can play, and rediscover, Infinity Wars! - Ian Underwood Known Issues *An opposing player's Cresill the Mad has a delay before your own hand is discarded if it dies. We are looking into this bug. *Subjugated Dragon and Hunted Dragon both have unusual desync issues were are looking into if chosen as commanders. *Location cards in Rise do not currently change the battlefield to a new model when played. While the art for these cards has been made, and looks amazing, we will release them after a rendering issue has been fixed, rather than releasing art that looks sub-par due to a bug. *Secluded Constructor is improperly exhausting after each use on OSX clients. Sorry Mac and Genesis fans!